


touch warm melt lips

by larabella



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 17:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larabella/pseuds/larabella
Summary: Ten and Taeyong release some tension in the only way they know howaka my take on what happened after their baby don't stop performance on m!countdown





	touch warm melt lips

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hPAZob1JM30 link to the performance, i recommend watching it for the full experience ;)
> 
> since this has just been sitting in my drive for the past six months, i figured it should see the light of day. would've been cooler to post it on the anniversary of bds but alas :D

Ten’s back collided with a tall shelf as he pulled Taeyong into the small but strategically secluded supply closet. Taeyong hurried to close the door behind them, still slightly out of breath. Whether it was from their performance a few minutes ago or from Ten’s hands stroking down his bare chest, Ten wasn’t sure. But he knew he had a preference.

“Come on,” he urged, tugging on Taeyong’s sleeve to get him closer so they were leaning on each other, hip to hip against the shelf. Ten placed both hands on Taeyong’s neck and finally pulled him into a kiss. Taeyong moaned lowly against his lips. Ten bit his lip and made him repeat the sound.

They quickly shed each other of their blazers and belts. Taeyong leant down to mouth against his neck while Ten slid his hands down Taeyong’s back and thrust his hips forward. Ten reveled in each sound he managed to pull out of Taeyong, and each one made him twitch in anticipation and sharpened his senses.

“What do you want?” Taeyong’s voice had a rough edge to it now.

“I was just about to ask you the same.” Ten’s hands slid back up to frame Taeyong’s flushed face.

“I… um-” Taeyong ducked from Ten’s eyeline and let out a sound somewhere between a sigh and a moan. Ten would’ve been lying if he said he was completely unaffected.

“Go on, hyung,” he smirked, “use your words.”

Taeyong knelt down in front of him as a response and nosed at his fly, hands settling on Ten’s hips. Ten raised an eyebrow at him.

“Or don’t.”

Taeyong seemed relieved, eyes bright and a small smile gracing his lips as deft fingers worked their way through the buttons and the zipper and slid Ten’s trousers to mid-thigh along with his boxers.

Given how hard Taeyong worked at every aspect in both his professional and private life, it completely fit the picture that he also gave amazing head. He was dedicated, relentless and damn near desperate for it every time. Safe to say Ten had no complaints.

Lips glistening and so red they nearly rivaled his hair, Taeyong inched closer. After a few cursory licks which made Ten hiss and twist his hand into said hair, Taeyong swallowed him down. Ten felt overwhelmed by the heat, all of his nerves on edge in the best possible way. He gasped for breath and tightened his hand in Taeyong’s hair in an attempt to keep himself grounded. An attempt which was very quickly foiled by the way Taeyong glanced up at him at the exact moment he hollowed his cheeks, eyes glinting with an unspoken challenge. Ten keened, his hand nearly closing into a fist and successfully dislodging some of the carefully placed golden bobby pins. Taeyong didn’t seem bothered by it, not if the way he moaned in response was any indication anyway. Ten groaned and stroked his free hand down Taeyong’s face. He leaned his head back a little, not able to stay completely still anymore as he started to feel the first signs of his impending orgasm.

Which was of course when Taeyong decided he needed a break.

“Oh God, please don’t stop.”

“What?” Taeyong looked up again, one hand slowly massaging his jaw.

“You know what I said,” he chided, tugging at Taeyong’s hair for good measure, “Don’t stop.”

“Baby don’t stop?” Taeyong replied in English. The dork literally had his tongue in his cheek. Despite all his better judgement - not to mention very current sexual frustration - Ten couldn’t help but grin back.

“Hyung, _no_. You know I would leave right now if I could, so would you mind finishing what you started?”

Taeyong _blew_ on him and made Ten hiss again. He got an especially hard tug for his trouble and a few more pins rattled to the floor.

“If you don’t stop messing around you don’t get to come today, how about that?”

That sure got Taeyong’s attention. He leaned back in and his mouth returned, and with it the heat. Ten scratched his fingers softly against his head which got Taeyong moaning again. All the hair dyeing he’d undergone recently had made his scalp especially sensitive. Ten had the sudden realization at how similar the scene before him was to the one they performed on stage, but instead of the cutesy hair ruffling and chin scratching it was something much more visceral. He didn’t need to think twice about which image he preferred. 

A few moments passed before Ten was tugging on Taeyong’s hair for a much different reason.

“Yeah, yea- I’m gonna-” His breath hitched, which only made Taeyong double his efforts. His tongue swirled, Ten could feel himself against the back of his throat and then everything swelled over and he was shooting down Taeyong’s throat. Taeyong swallowed most of it and let the rest dribble over his lips and chin once he let go of Ten.

Ten waited a bit for his breath to even out, running fingers gently through Taeyong’s hair, though there was no way of getting it back to its original condition. He offered Taeyong his free hand to pull him back to his feet.

Both hands now cradling Taeyong’s face, they kissed slowly. Ten licked his own remains off Taeyong’s chin then looked into his eyes.

“You okay?”

“Almost.” Taeyong grabbed one of Ten’s hands and moved it from his cheek to his crotch. Ten matched his smirk, kissed him again and undid his fly.

Not one for teasing - not now anyway, since their staff would soon be looking for them - Ten stroked hard and fast while whispering praises into Taeyong’s ear. About his performance, his dancing, how hard he’d been working and how good he looked. From the way Taeyong kept trembling and grabbing at Ten’s shoulders and hair, it was obvious he was trying to keep quiet. Ten slowed down his hand and made him whine.

Yeah, so maybe Ten wasn’t completely exempt from a little bit of teasing. He picked up the strokes again, adamant that two could play at Taeyong’s earlier little game.

“Oh baby, give it to me,” he sang quietly and made Taeyong shiver. Ten could tell he was close, and after he licked into the shell of Taeyong’s ear and grazed it with his teeth, all it took was a couple more strokes before Taeyong hid in the crook of his neck, breath stuttering around his gasps.

Ten reached into a box of tissues on one of the shelves and carefully cleaned them both up. A sheen of sweat covered them both which he tried to wipe off without messing up either of their makeup too much. It was mostly a lost cause though. Ten crumpled up and threw away the tissues and turned back to Taeyong.

“You okay now?” He combed his fingers through Taeyong’s hair in an attempt to smooth it down. Taeyong hummed back, still basking in the afterglow. 

Having picked up their clothes and redressed them both, Ten was left standing there for a moment holding a handful of Taeyong’s hair pins. He had no idea how to get them to how they’d originally been, and by the wide-eyed look on Taeyong’s face, neither did he. Ten gave a shrug and slipped the pins in Taeyong’s jacket pocket instead.

Taeyong stepped towards the small square mirror hanging on the wall next to the door.

“What did you do to my hair? Like how did you even, even manage this?” Taeyong’s reflection raised an eyebrow at him as his hands smoothed forcefully down his head, willing the few rebellious strands to stop sticking out. 

“Sorry, hyung,” Ten replied sheepishly, stepping behind Taeyong to wrap his arm around him and rest his chin on his shoulder.

“But hey,” their eyes met in the mirror, “Good thing we performed already, right?”

One hand still in his hair, Taeyong rolled his eyes so aggressively, Ten almost felt like it should’ve had a sound effect.

“I still have MC duties left, you dick.”

Ten was still giggling by the time they found their way back to the dressing rooms.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
